Funny Cliff Hangers
by merrea50
Summary: These funny cliff hangers will make you laugh to death Maybe. Depending if you like these. Read the next 2 cliff hangers about a random internet chat and Valentine's day! Sorry I haven't updated.
1. The Book Store

Me: Well here's the first cliff hanger!

Roy: I hate this one...:(

Me: Screw you! I love this one cause it's funny.

Kimi:...

Me: Are you going to talk?

Kimi:...

Marth: Hey everyone! I'm Marth!

Roy: No shit sure lock. Everyone knows that

Marth: You don't have to be so mean about it! (It going into a whisper here) You know, Roy was always the bad sport. I think he needs to go to a sociologist or something'.

Roy: I heard that!

Me: This may go into a bad situation...he he

Marth: (Still whispering) No he really does! He get mad too much. Kimi gets him in trouble anyway. Good way to show that he's a man.

Kimi: Yup! It's fun getting' him in trouble!

Roy: That's it! This is going to be bloody murder! Runs after Marth & Kimi

Me: Ah...okay. Well anyway, I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of these guys...well except Kimi. ...Hey don't kill them, Roy!

Kimi: Start it without us!

Me: Okay...here it goes! If you like it REVIEW!

---------------------------------------

Marth, Link, and Roy went to the book store one day looking for a _book-thats-kinda-strange_ kind of book. "I'll be over in the comedy section 'kay?" Link hollered. "Yeah, okay." Roy ran off somewhere. The _I'm-going-to-kill-anyone-I-see-section,_ I think? Anyway, Marth went to the _I-want-to-date-a-girl-and-I-need-extra-help-cause-I'm-stupid _section. Looking, Marth found a book that said:

_I-want-to-date-a-girl-and-I-need-extra-help-cause-I'm-stupid _

He flipped through:

**How To Date A Girl**

**_Step 1: Make sure you actually KNOW what girl you're dealing with. If she's a mean son of a bitch, just hit her with a baseball bat._**

_**Step 2: Give the person YOU choose a stupid flower. If she karate chops you, I can't help you there. **_

_**Step 3: Take her to the stupidest restaurant in the world! Not your town, the WORLD! Go to Iceland if you have to.**_

**_Step 4:If nothing' works, literally suicide yourself and make sure to tell a buddy to tell another buddy which tells the girl you like, your dead. She'll probably cheer and have a party and get her self drunk and then kill herself._**

Marth stopped reading but didn't close the book. "This is a bunch of shit! How I'm I suppose to take out Yukari if this stupid thing doesn't say something descent." Marth looked back at the book, it said something...

**_Step 5: DUDE if this isn't what your looking for, go fuck yourself! Only a stupid idiotic bastard would buy me!_**

"What!"

_**Step 6: Yeah you heard me! ONLY A STUPID IDIIOCTICK BASTARD WOULD BUY ME! Man you guys are stupid!**_

"Why the hell are you talking to me?"

_**Step 7: Cause I think you are stupid enough to buy me and waste your cough well I mean Zelda's credit card.**_

"Why you-"

"Marth, why are you talking to yourself? You know that's humiliating." Roy coughed.

"AHHH! Don't do that Roy. You scared me." Marth panted. "What's you looking at?" "Roy, no!"

_**Step 8: So the dumb ass fire sword man is here isn't he? **_

"Marth, did you write in this?"

"No I didn't! The book writes stuff itself! It's Cursed I tell you, cursed!"

"Calm down Marth."

_**Step 9: HAHAHAHAHA! Who said the book writes words itself? Well maybe the stupid dog over there!**_

Marth starts to act like a dog.

"What? Who's doing this?"

_**Step 10: Why would I tell you, you damn person who loses all the time agasit me ALL the time. Man you can't fight worth crap...**_

"Okay that's it! Come on Marth, we are buying this book and go home." Roy closed the book and grabbed Link and bought the book.

They were all home and Kimi was walking around in circles in the lounge. "KIMI!" Roy roared with anger with REAL flames around him. "What!" She crossed her arms. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Busy my ass! What's this for!"

"What?"

"THIS! I NO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!" Roy handed her the book and she looked through.

Kimi blushed nervously, "Ah...Who wrote this?"

"YOU DID!"

"He he..." I started to run toward the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Roy grabbed the bottom of her really short purple dress that went to my waist since it was the only thing flying at the time.

Still grabbing her dress, "Time for your punishment!"

"EEKKS!"

Me: Oh...you guys okay?

Marth: Does it look like it? Many blood marks all over

Kimi: I'm never being in your conversations ever again Marth.

Marth: I know.

Roy: Now where were we?

Me: It's over already...backs up

Roy: Okay, I didn't want to see it anyway. :)

Me: Um...okay, review please!

Roy: Or I'll cut your head off! Flames in background

Me: Don't threaten the readers! You'll scare them off! hits Roy on the back of his head

Roy: Wahh!

Me: If he attacks you, call me. I'll restrain him.


	2. Dear Dairy Marth's point of view

merrea50: It's done!

Marth: This is the worst cliff hanger EVER!

Kimi: Oh it's okay girly.

Marth: Girly?

Roy: Yeah, you sure look like one. I have never even guessed you had a--

merrea50: Don't tell the readers ANYTHING! holds hand across Roy's mouth

Kimi: This doesn't seem like a cliff hanger at all. Really it doesn't.

Marth: Can we start the cliff hanger, please?

Kimi: Yeah!

Marth: ...

Roy: Took merrea50's hand off his mouth What exactly is a cliff hanger?

Me: Did you go to school?

Roy: Why?

Me: Cause' I learned what it was in 2nd grade and you don't know it! And your like what, 21? Well, something close to that

Marth: A cliff hanger is a story that's cut off and the reader has to think what's going to happen next. In our case, if the reader wants know what happens in one of our cliff hangers, they will just review. Right?

Me: Yup!

Kimi: You really are stupid Roy.

Roy: I am not!

Kimi: Are too!

Me: Anyway, enjoy our really weird and stupid cliff hanger!

Kimi: It's not a cliff hanger!

Me: Yeah it is! Ignore her...enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect day to write in _my_ dairy. Writing stuff about how my life stinks was my style by the way. I started to write:

_Dear Dairy,_

_It's the most perfect day of my life, well almost. _

_I was tricked by Kimi. _

_She almost made me suicide myself by the stupid 'Dare' she told me to do._

_Man, I really want to kill her one day._

_But ever since Kimi and Yukari came,_

_Things got more exciting._

_I'm NOT going to list!_

_Sometimes I wonder why I even have a Dairy..._

_Cause your a pretty little girl!_

_huh?_

_Girls have dairies but you have a frilly one with hearts that says 'I love Yukari'!_

I blushed with humiliation. 'Do I really look like a girl?' That moment I knew who it was.

I stomped out of my room to find Kimi. She was in the arenas fighting Roy. 'If she's there, than it couldn't have been her.'

I looked around for an easy target.

Which were the people who didn't _really _like me.

The only person that knew how to do things like that was Kimi.

I walked into the lounge. There was Popo, Nana, Jiggypuff, Ness.

Young Link (YL) was missing.

It had to be him.

"Where's YL you guys?" I asked.

"He went on Zelda's computer. I don't know what he's doing on there. But he can't do much cause Zelda's watching him" Ness answered.

'So it's not the munchkin...But who?'

I walked back to my room to find that I left my Dairy _open_.

"I better be careful with this."

I locked the door as I opened the dairy.

The messages were gone, every last one of them.

"Phew, now I can finish my message."

I was about to grab my pencil until I heard something from the speaker.

"Marth has a pretty dairy with frills on it. Also it says in hearts that _he_ loves Yukari!"

Everyone gasped, especially Yukari.

"Really?" Yukari said.

Everyone raced to his room excited.

Even the Smasher's News Reporter was there.

(The Smasher's News' Reporter was Yoshi)

They all broke through the door asking him questions like:

_How long did you have that Dairy?_

_Why don't you use a Journal?_

_Why do you even have something like that in the first place?_

Questions had burst out of each smasher's mouth.

Everyone was loud.

I woke up panting. "Huff...huff, it must have been a dream..."

I looked at my Dairy under my pillow.

"Maybe I should really get rid of this thing."

"Hey Marth is that your Dairy? That was pretty funny that you had a dairy. It said on the speaker."

I thought. 'So it wasn't a dream?'

I ran out of the room.

Link took out his dairy.

"Ah...no one found you, phew!"

"Sorry for interuping but a special report from the news crew. We've have just been notified that Link has a dairy also! Laughs historically I'm sorry-laughs-I just thought Link Laugh was more of a laugh man laugh. Don't mind me Laugh go storm Link's Laugh room and ask tons of laugh questions!"

"Oh shit!"

-----------------------------------------

Roy: Marth has a DAIRY! Laugh on the floor

Marth:...Oh stop it already. I got rid of that stupid thing.

Kimi: Good thing you remembered that part Merrea50.(merrea50 :the writer)

Me: Glad you liked it!

Roy: It's more than liked! laugh more Don't forget Link has one too!

Link: Shut up! You probably have one also! Pouts

Me: It's okay, two girls are better than one! Laughs

Marth: That is not funny.

Kimi: Yeah it is! Laugh on the ground

Link: Let's leave. Grabs Marths hand

Roy: Don't forget your dairies ladies! Laughs

Link & Marth: SHUT UP!

Me: If this is harmful to you fans of Marth & Link, I'm sorry. This is just tooo funny! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Potion

Merre50: Yo! Sorry for the wait. I've just been so busy with home and school.

Kimi: DOWN WITH SCHOOL!

Merrea50: I know, I hate school too.

Roy: What do you learn there?

Merrea50: Stuff.

Roy: Stuff? Like killing people?

Marth: No you imbecile, you work there. You know, writing on paper, tests, that kind of stuff.

Merrea50: Don't forget special actives!

Roy: Like what? Killing-

Kimi: Don't say it!

Roy: Killing people?

Kimi: That's it! chases Roy but terribly fails

Marth: Aren't you going to stop them Merrea50?

Merrea50: Nope, I like fights.

Kimi: Get back here!

Roy: Ha ha, you can't get me! dodges Kimi's sword

Marth: Isn't Roy supposed to be more mature in this cliff hanger?

Merrea50: True, but Roy does act childish some what...well...I don't know.

Kimi: Gotcha'! Huh?

Roy: Missed! Touches Kimi in a weird way

Kimi: Hey! Trying to hit Roy

Marth: Can we get on with the cliff hanger...

Merrea50: Yeah, I guess. This beginning is to long.

Marth: What about Roy and Kimi?

Merrea50: We'll let them play.

Marth: 0.o

Merrea50: Anyway, enjoy the cliff hanger! Marth, hit the projector!

Marth: Yes ma'am

---------------------------------------------

**Kimi's POV**

"Finally, my potion is complete!" I screamed. "But the only way to find out, is to test it on someone..." Yukari barged into my room without knocking. "Hey, what's the big deal?" "Sorry Kimi, just wanted to see what you were doing." "Now that you mentioned that...I need a test subject." I grinned. "For what?" Yukari starred at the potion in Kimi's hands. "This, my new potion!" "What does it do?"

I whispered into Yukari's ear what the potion does. "Well I'm **_not_** going to be the test subject. Test it on everyone in Smash Mansion." I rubbed my chin. "Good idea! Since it's your turn to cook today-" "I cook everyday!" "Okay then, _you_ have to put potion in the food." I said. "Sure thing, but are you sure it won't dissolve when I cook?" Yukari questioned. "It won't, trust me." I grinned. "Well, I have to go cook. See you at the table-" "Don't forget to make two separate plates for Master Hand and us. You don't want to turn into, you know." "I know." Yukari skipped out of my room. "Tomorrow is going to be the funniest day of my life!" I started laughing. Master Hand opened the door. "Keep it down in here." "Sorry!" I replied. He closed the door. "He he he."

**Yukari's POV**

"Hurry up Yukari, we're starving!" Young Link yelled in the kitchen. "I'll be done in a minute!" 'God, I won't be able to for fill Kimi's wish if they keep coming in saying that they're hungry. I understand that you're hungry, but a it takes time to cook a good meal!'

After ten more minutes, the meal was prepared. I started handing out plates of food while Kimi winked at me. I nodded in return. "Dig in everyone!" I shouted in a happy tone. Everyone did except Kimi and I. Kimi was only eating tiny pieces of the food. I felt like it was an isult but I knew she was just watching the others. "What's wrong Kimi? You think that the food is going to kill you?" Captain Falcon joked. "Who knows, maybe it will kill you instead." Kimi couldn't help but laugh. I sat next to her, eating, like everyone else. Soon after dinner was over, everyone felt so tired that they went to bed.

'Kimi's potion was a success?' I thought. Kimi ran up behind me. "Just wait till tomorrow. That's when the real fun begins!" After she said that, she ran to her room...again. It couldn't be helped. Zelda then came up behind her. "Your dinner was delious today. Better than your usual meals yawn." "Than- wait, you said my other meal were bad?" "No, I just meant your a really good yawn cook." Zelda was very convincing. "Man, I think I need my beauty sleep. You should go to sleep too. It's late." Zelda suggested. "Okay." We both ran to our rooms a slept through the night.

**Link's POV**

I woke up in a uncomfortable feeling. 'Something is wrong.' I thought. The alarm went off just as I got up. I starred at Young Link with amazement. 'Did Young Link get shorter?' I shut off the alarm and checked on the others in the room. I pulled the covers off of Young Link. "Young Link?" He woke up. "What do you want?" "You're...you're a girl!" Young Link sat up in his bed. "No I'm not- OH MY GOD!" Young Link's yelling woke up the other two swordsmen.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Roy groaned. "I'M A GIRL, I'M A GIRL, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO!" Young Link ran in circles in the room. "That's completely impossible. We can't turn into-" Marth noticed that his chest was fuller than usual and his hair was longer. "Holy shit! Marth, you're a women!" Roy laughed. "Look whose talking." Marth grinned. "We're all girls! How cool!" Roy yelled in excitement.

I heard screaming from the halls and opened the door. Peach was screaming, "I'm a _guy_! This can't be happening!" Zelda was doing the same. They _were_ guys! Their hair was shorter and their chests' were flat. "What happened to my beautiful boobs?" Peach cried. "Calm down Peach. We'll find the culprit soon." Samus encouraged Peach. I saw Kimi and Yukari walk down the hall. The only thing that was wrong was that they weren't _guys_. "It worked! It was a success!" Kimi screamed in excitement. "Not to loud Kimi." They caught sight of me and ran to the door. "Where's Marth, Link?" Kimi asked. "How did you know it was me?" I asked. "Because-" Kimi's mouth was covered by Yukari's hand. "We just want to see Marth."

They pushed me out of the way and entered the room. "I'm blind!" Kimi shouted as she closed her eyes after Yukari took her hands off of her. "Roy, put some clothes on please. You're scaring the child." Marth said starring at Young Link putting his face in his pillow. "Really, put some clothes on!" Yukari said. I shut the door behind me. "Do you girls have anything to do with this weird transformation?" I asked. "Of course we do!" Kimi said joyfully. Roy finally put some clothes. "Hey guys, look on the bright side. WE finally get experience a man's mystery, the female body." Roy said. "How come you guys aren't guys?" Young Link asked. "Cause we're special!" Kimi said. "No, actually it's because we didn't take the potion."

"Potion? I don't recal us taking a potion..." I questioned. "It was in the food!" "Still I don't get." Marth said. "We turn into others, see?" Yukari's form turned into Samus and then turned back into Yukari. "Wow!" "Let's get drunk tonight!" Roy yells. "Why should we have a party?" Marth asked. "Cause we're beautiful women now and we can do what ever we want now." Roy started squeezing his huge breasts with enjoyment. "He's really starting to scare me." I starred. "No wonder he messes with Kimi a lot." Marth exclaimed. "Hey!" Kimi screamed. "You're lucky that isn't you he's touching." Young Link said. Roy jumped on Kimi. "Get this jerk off me!" Kimi screamed. "On second thought, I'm going to leave." Marth said. "Good idea. C'mon, Young Link." I said as I grabbed Young Link's arm towards the door. Yukari pulled Kimi out of Roy's hands and tied him to a chair. "There, he shouldn't be able to get out now." Yukari brushed off her clothes as she turned around. "Huh, he's gone."

**Yukari's POV**

I ran all over to find Kimi but I couldn't find her. "Kimi!" I yelled. "I think this one looks better on you." I heard someone say. I ran to Kimi's room surprised to see her helping...Roy put on a dress. I entered the room in amazement. "I thought you were in danger?" I screamed. "Not really. He just asked me if he could wear one of my dresses since he was a girl. I refused so he tickled me really hard and then I gave in. By the way which one looks better on him, the green one or the red?" "What the fuck." I walked out of the room with nothing to say.

---------------------------------------------------

Kimi: Rapist! Rapist, Rapist, Rapist!

Roy: Come back, why do we have to play hide and seek?

Marth: Merrea50, don't you think this is getting a little out of hand? I mean, he's been acting like this ever since...ever since you put him in this cliff hanger.

Merrea50: Nonsense! Well...maybe it is out of hand. Roy!

Roy: What?

Merrea50: Do you want chocolate?

Roy: Yeah!

Merrea50: You want it, you want it, go get it. throws the chocolate all the way to Asia, maybe even Japan if you're lucky

Roy: Runs after the chocolate

Merrea50: Works every time.

Kimi: Thank you! huff, huff

Merrea50: You're welcome!

Marth: Can I do the honors?

Merrea50: Sure!

Marth: Thank you for reading this...ah...cliff hanger. As you know, you HAVE to review!

Merrea50: You don't have to but it'll keep Roy from going crazy.

Marth: AS I WAS SAYING, please review. Reviewing makes us happy and gives us money to buy chocolate and keep Roy off our backs (Not Really).

Kimi: Hurry, shut off the camera! He'll be here any second!

Merrea50: As always, I would very happy if you review. If you can't that's okay because-

Roy: I'll just chase you down until you can't run anymore. huff, huff

Merrea50: Nicethatyoureadmycliffhanger,bye! (She's suppose to be talking fast)


	4. Internet Party ON!

**Internet Party ON!**

**Players:**

**iciclestar**: Kimi

**Sh1ningsunburst**: Yukari

**MrNiceGuy1**: Marth

**firechampion**: Roy

**R0XmyS0X**: Link

**prettyprincess**: Peach

**W1s-D0m**: Zelda

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: Young Link

**Topic:** Something random :D

_**Sh1ningsunburst enters chat**_

**Sh1ningsunburst**: Anybody on?

**_iciclestar enters chat_?**

_**MrNiceGuy1 enters chat**_

_**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox enters chat**_

_**prettyprincess enters chat**_

_**R0XmyS0X enters chat**_

_**W1s-D0m enters chat**_

_**firechampion enters chat**_

**Sh1ningsunburst**: i guess thats a yes. ah...a topic...

**R0XmyS0X**: i thought you had a idea?

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: what about music???

**firechampion**: i can so relate to that!!:D

**W1s-D0m**: what got a fav?

**firechampion**: yup...Shakira! Marth likes it too. we dance

to it all the time:p

**MrNiceGuy1**: hey dont put me in there! you danced so much

even a pebble could knock you down

**prettyprincess**: guys stop argueing...youre ruining the fun!

**iciclestar**: aww let them fight! its funny lol

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: whats everyones fav.

music/artist?

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: Marth, Roy we already

know who yours is

**firechampion**: awww no fair

**MrNiceGuy1**: but but thats not my fav:I

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: sry but roy said so

**Sh1ningsunburst**: o this going to get good

**MrNiceGuy1**: so you think this guy is telling the truth!!??

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**:well...ah..yeah

**R0XmyS0X**: before ppls start throwing things over the stupidest

topic ever, we are going to have a poll

**Sh1ningsunburst**: this isnt stupid!

**W1s-D0m**: change that saying right now!

**R0XmyS0X**: ok ok dont kill me!

**R0XmyS0X**:before ppls start throwing things over this...T-O-P-I-C

(there i didnt say it)we'll have a poll. the person with most votes

wins. starting with Zelda. choose between marth or young link to

belive

**W1s-D0m**: i belive young link

**MrNiceGuy1**: WHAT!

**W1s-D0m**: roy's around you 24/7 so he must be right

**firechampion**: scored 1 point!

**iciclestar**: i cant belive im saying this but yeah roy's right. me &

yukari saw you dance with roy. you kept blasting it through out the

ssb masion. member yukari?

**prettyprincess**: ill always remember that night...i couldnt get any

of my beauty sleep

**Sh1ningsunburst**: oh dont remind me :o

**R0XmyS0X**: does that mean youre voting for roy?

**Sh1ningsunburst**: heck yeah

**firechampion**: scored 3 points

**prettyprincess**: roy

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: me too (of course)

**firechampion**: what about you link?

**R0XmyS0X**: me also

**firechampion**: yes! 6 points!!

**MrNiceGuy1**: shut up already!

**R0XmyS0X**: it seems that it is 6 to 0 heh ha marth got none! thats gotta

burn!

**firechampion**: i can do that!! afk

**8 Minutes pass**

**W1s-D0m**: whats going on? theyve been gone for like 8 mins

**iciclestar**: oh c'mon you dont know? with that fire freak he probably is

trying to like burn marth to a crisp

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: i should get my vid cam. brb im going

to tape this

**Sh1ningsunburst**: so true kimi so true...

**iciclestar**: um arent we sapposed to like tell are fav music??

**R0XmyS0X**: how about we do that. YL will be back to see them later anyway

**iciclestar**: then mines Pink/U + ur hand

**W1s-D0m**: i like Utada Hikaru/Distance

**Sh1ningsunburst**: oh i heard that song! my fav is Toybox/Super Duper man

**W1s-D0m**: yeah i really like Utada Hikaru

**R0XmyS0X**: O-zone/Fiesta De La Noche

**prettyprincess**: Noria/Love Love Sugar

**Sh1ningsunburst**: thats everyone except YL right?

**R0XmyS0X**: yup...so what now

**Sh1ningsunburst**: whats the most funniest thing you ever saw?

**firechampion**: IM BACK:D

**iciclestar**: did cha have fun?

**firechampion**: lots but marth will be afk for awhile untill master hand heals marth.

**W1s-D0m**: why what happened.

**firechampion**: duh i burnt him what else

**W1s-D0m**: dont make me come over there!

**firechampion**: what are you going to me? use your stupid magic?

**W1s-D0m**: Yes.

**firechampion**: slnkfgjebg

**R0XmyS0X**: lol

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: im back!

**Sh1ningsunburst**: did cha tape it?

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: yeah... whats going on here

**prettyprincess**: were not to sure ourselfs

**W1s-D0m**: i made roy pay for what he said.

**prettyprincess**: what exactly did you do?

**W1s-D0m**: flipped his seat upside down.

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: that explains the weird typing. i guess roy's not going to be on for a while...

**Sh1ningsunburst**: no one really answered my question before roy came back

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: what was it?

**Sh1ningsunburst**: i asked whats the most funniest thing you ever saw?

**iciclestar**: i bet you would agree with me on this one yukari. Remember when i told you to put that potion into the dinner.

**Sh1ningsunburst**: oh you mean when everybody turned into the opposite gender??

**iciclestar**: yeah that was so funny. it was funny how the guys reacted.

**R0XmyS0X**: it was like a dream come true

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: yeah that was so cool!

_Note: if you've read cliff hanger 3 you would know what im talking about_

**prettyprincess**: you mean...kimi that wasn't funny!

**W1s-D0m**: it was not a dream come true! it was a horrible moment!

**iciclestar**: but it WAS funny

**firechampion**: thanks alot zelda

**W1s-D0m**: you deserved that.

**MrNiceGuy1**: hi guys...im back

**R0XmyS0X**: yo. we were just talking about the time when are gender was opposite.

**firechampion**: that was the coolest moment ever!!:D what did you think marth?

**MrNiceGuy1**: it was ok, just something different.

**firechampion**: link he's doing it again.

**iciclestar**: burn him!!

**MrNiceGuy1**: ok ok fine. it was really "cool" being a girl. but i wasnt "so" hyper that i would touch myself all the time like roy.

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: is he lieing roy?

**fire-champion**: its true.

**prettyprincess**: well i should say that the guys did look better as a girl.

**W1s-D0m**: so true

**prettyprincess**: imagin them with make up and dresses and all that other stuff as a guy.

**Sh1ningsunburst**: now thats something to see!

**iciclestar**: we should so do that right now.

**MrNiceGuy1**: I don't mind

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: OMG

**R0XmyS0X**: DONT MIND! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MANLY PRIDE!!

**MrNiceGuy1**: ive never had any

**fire-champion**: i dont mind "being a girl" but dont you think its alittle too much?

**MrNiceGuy1**: nope. my mother always dressed me up like a girl cuz she always wanted one and the girls dress me up all the time. its fun ;)

**fire-champion**: CRAZY YOURE ALL CRAZY! IM GETTING OUT OF HERE. THERES NO WAY IM BEING PART OF THIS!

_**fire-champion leaves chat**_

**R0XmyS0X**: YEAH LETS GO!

**D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox**: RIGHT BEHIND YA!

**_R0XmyS0X leaves chat_ **

**_D34d-But-Funny-But-St1ll-R0x-My-Sox_ leaves chat**

**Sh1ningsunburst**: cmon girls...and ah guy...lets get them dressed up before they run away!

_**Sh1ningsunburst leaves chat**_

**prettyprincess**: yeah!

_**prettyprincess leaves chat**_

_**iciclestar leaves chat**_

_**W1sD0m leaves chat**_

**_The_** **_End?_**


	5. Valentine's Day

merrea50: Oh I love my cliff hangers...

Kimi: How come I have to have Roy come after me...AND have him think sexualy

merrea50: You know, I don't remember why...

Roy: Since your the writer, let me have more fun with Kimi!

Kimi: Hell no! See? That's what I mean!

Marth: That's because he's the stupidest character in SSBM. It's so true.

Yukari: Then why do you hang out with him, hmm?

Marth: Cuz' were from the same game.

merrea50: That's not a good reason. Man, my little brother would just eat you two up.

Kimi: Huh? Who are you talking to?

merrea50: Marth and Roy of course! He always says he loves them all the time.

Roy: Eww! Tell him I'm not gay!

merrea50: Then explain the pictures I see on the internet with you and Marth kissing.

Roy: Welllll, Marth and I have are moments. speaks softly

Marth: How old is this kid again?

merrea50: He's turning 8 soon. Pretty weird huh?

Roy: WHAT THE HELL!!

merrea50: Trust me, you aren't the only one's he said he loved.

Kimi: How many?

merrea50: Don't know. Can't keep count. But everytime I watch an anime or play a new video game that has guys in it, he always says he loves them sooner or later. The only girl I know of that he likes in a video game is MOMO from Xenosaga.

Yukari: Weird man weird...

Kimi: Anyway, start the cliff hanger! Lights!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The greatest day of everyone's lives has arrived. When you can give presents and confess

your love, Valentine's day. Everyone was getting prepared for the day. All the girls got ready for

the feast and the party. While the boys, well double-checked there gifts and tried pretending to

talk to the one they loved. Take Link for example.

"Z-zel-zelda. I-I." Link was defently having trouble. "Dude, just say: Zelda, I really love you. Will you

accept this? You're getting so worked up! This is so easy to do." Young Link shrugged to Link who was

looking in the mirror. "How would you know? You never got a girl!" Link screamed. Young Link

day dreamed. "YL? Are you okay?" Link waved his hand in front of Young Link. "Huh?" Young

Link came to his sences. "What's up buddy?" Link asked. "I was just thinking about getting _all_ the ladies.

Black glasses and the ladies all around me." Young Link had a grin on his face. "Your not a pimp

Young Link and that's NEVER going to happen." Link crossed his arms. "Hey, it was

just a thought!" Young Link pouted.

"What's with all the fuss?" Marth said as he walked into the room with a gift. "What's that Marth? Is

it for Yukari?" Young Link teased. "Shut up. Go bother someone else." Marth said. "He already did."

Link said. "So, where's Roy?" "Thinking of something to give Kimi." Marth said. "He doesn't know when to give up. I mean come on, she's already slapped him upside his head and said no some many times its pitiful."

Link said. "He just loves when shes angry. He said it makes him want to tackle her more. I told him if he

ever wanted to win her heart, he would have to stop acting sexualy. Of course he doesn't want to. Then

he started getting into detail about what he wanted to do to her." Marth went on. "And you don't want

to know the rest. I almost threw up just listening to it." "I feel bad for you buddy." Link said. "Wow..."

Young Link gasped. "By the way, what were you guys talking about?" Marth asked.

"Oh, Link you have your lines memorized?" Young Link asked. "I told you, its not that easy!" Link yelled.

"Fine! Pretend Marth is Zelda." Young Link got one of Zelda's dresses and a blonde wig and put it on Marth

to resemble Zelda. Young Link grabbed one of Marth's hands. "What the hell." Marth whispered to himself.

"Zelda, I know you only think of me as a friend but I really love you. Will you accept this gift." Young Link said romanticly to Marth. Young Link let go of Marth's hand. "See? Peice of cake. Marth are you okay?" Marth shook out of his trance. "What?" "Your a pro! Marth even fell and he's a guy!" Link cheered. "You make it look so easy." "I did not fall for him! He's a little kid and not to mention a guy!" Marth yelled. "Oh stop denying Marth." Young Link crossed his arms.

"You should so start a service or something Young Link." Link said. "I think I will." Young Link had his hand on

his chin. "Marth, are you ready to confess to Yukari?" "Yeah, I'm just worried about Roy." Marth sighed. "He can be my first customer!" Young Link jumped for joy. "Let's get to work."

Over in the kicthen Kimi was talking to Yukari about the horrors of Valentine's day. "I just want this day to end!"

Kimi complained. "You're lucky he's out right now or he would be-" "Kimi!" Roy ran through the kicthen and hugged Kimi from behind. "I spoke to soon." Yukari shook her head. "You asshole!" Kimi punched

him in the face. "KO!" A voice came out of no where. "That's gotta hurt." Peach and Zelda said. Roy right back up again and tried to touch Kimi. Young Link, Link and Marth walked into the kicthen. "Wh-Roy?" Link

said. "The asshole is right here." Kimi snapped. "Get him off me." Marth grabbed Roy by the cape and

pulled him out. "Nooo!" Roy screamed on the way out of the kicthen. "Idiot." Kimi whispered to herself.

"I don't get. How come Kimi attracted the weirdest one in this mansion?" Peach asked. "How the hell would

I know." Kimi pouted. "I just wish a decent guy would fall in love with me though. So what about you guys?

find someone you love?" "Well...I really love Mario but I don't know if he likes me back. So I made him

a valentine. See?" Peach show the rest of the girls her vanlentine. "That's cute Peach!" Yukari squealed.

"I never knew you could so creative." "Well I can." Peach pouted as she put her valentine in a safe place.

"So what about you guys? Have anyone you love?" "Absoultly not." Kimi crossed her arm and pouted.

"Not me." Yukari said. "I don't know yet." Zelda sighed.

"I feel bad for you guys. Maybe you'll find love when someone confesses to you." Peach claimed

"Yeah right." Kimi snapped. "Well maybe not you." Peach said. Kimi's mouth dropped. "Meanie!"

"Kimi's right. Who could posabably love us?" Zelda said. "Everyone." Yukari claimed.

Back where Link, Young Link and Marth were, they tried to knock some sence into Roy. "Roy, you can't

do that if you want her to love you!" Marth yelled. "But I love her, I don't care if she loves me back." Roy

yelled back. "Guys, guys, settle down. Marth, dress up like Kimi." Young Link said. "Marth's a good

cross dresser." Link said. "Hell no!! Kissing was bad enough but I'm not going past that!" Marth yelled.

"Kissing? Marth, do you have a secret relaionship that you're not telling us about?" Young Link said.

"No! It was a dare that the guys told me to do! Don't you remember Link?" Link was silent. "Roy?"

Marth waited for an answer. Roy wasn't even paying attention. "Roy!" "What?" Roy said. "Don't you

remember the dare that I had to do with you? It was only last week!" Marth waited for another answer.

"Oh that, we're more than buddies now after that!!" Roy cheered. "My god. This something I need to tell."

Link was about to run out the door but Young Link tripped him. "We're not done here. Now Marth, how

much do you really love him? If it's high rating, I think you're going to have trouble with Yukari."

"I told you! I don't love him!" Marth yelled. "Stop denying it Marth." Roy said excited then whispered,

"You're defently in a ditch now!" "You little. He's lying!" Marth said. "It 's really hard to belive coming from

Roy's mouth." Young Link said. "Thank you!" Marth did a victory dance. "But Marth you still need to dress up

as Kimi." Young Link finished. "No!" Marth stopped his victory dance. "Bust." Link cheered. Marth dressed

up like Kimi. "Okay now, let's get started. Roy pretend that Marth is Kimi." Roy looked at Marth with a blank

look. "What's wrong Roy?" Link asked.

"I'm just not getting that vibe that he hates me enough. I always get that when I'm around Kimi." Roy said.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, y'know since you guys kissed and love eachother." Young Link said. "What?!

But you said-" Marth screamed. "I know what I said. Just well you know deal with it." Young Link said.

"Thats it! I'm not being part of this!" Marth through his wig on the ground. "Then I'm going to go tell everyone!"

Link cheered as he ran out of the room. "No!" Marth tried to grab for Link but he was too fast. "Now thats

what I'm talking about!" Roy tried to grab Marth but he ran out the door still with Kimi's clothes on. " We

have a special announcement to make, Marth is gay! It seems that Marth and Roy had a special relationship

that know one knew about. It was confirmed by Link. That is all." The Smasher's News Reporter, Yoshi

announced. Roy ran out the door after Marth. "With him thinking Marth's Kimi, I have a _very_ bad feeling about

this." Young Link had his hand on the side of the door.

All the girls walked down the hall talking untill the anouncement. "Really? Is he really?" Zelda clapped her hands

together. Just at that moment Marth ran past the girls together with Roy. "Come back here! I still haven't had my

fun!" Roy said joyfully. "I'm not Kimi! I'm a guy!" Marth yelled as he pasted the girls. "Was that Marth and Roy?" Peach

and Yukari asked. "Was that my clothes?!" Kimi yelled. "It must be true!" Zelda cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi: So what happened after that?

Marth: I was scared for life TT

Kimi: Thanks for filling in for me buddy! slaped Marth's back

merrea50: Be thankful no one knows

Link: This is something I must tell! runs

Marth: Shit. This just like the time when he thought I was gay but this is worse.

Kimi: Don't worry-

Yukari: We'll never think of you the same way again. :)

Kimi: You took my line.

Yukari: I know. So where's Roy?

merrea50: Don't know don't care.

Zelda: We should so get Marth and Roy back together again. We can make a yaoi and post it on

the internet!

Marth: Anything but that! AHHH! runs away

merrea50: Are you really going to do that?

Zelda: Hell yeah! gets her video camera ready

Yukari: I'll join you!

Yukari and Zelda runs after Marth

Kimi: Oook?

merrea50: Anyway, reveiw! The more reviews the more cliff hangers!


End file.
